


Letter

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [46]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 54, Fluff, M/M, romantic Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta tried to make a romantic gesture. He just doesn't know if it has turned out the way he wanted it or not...Day 54 - Did you get my letter? based onthis tumblr post.





	Letter

**Author's Note:**

> A short nothing that hopefuly can make you smile just for a second if not more.

Yuta was a hopeless romantic at heart, even though he would never admit it, because he thought it could ruin his manly man image. (which nobody believed, but the guys didn't have the heart to tell him that.) 

And Taeyong liked this about him a lot. Taeyong could really appreciate the little romantic gestures that Yuta made towards him, and they usually made him really happy. It made him feel appreciated. It was very nice. 

And Taeyong was never late to also make cute gestures. That's why Yuta was now panicking. 

He had spent two weeks with his family (two whole weeks! First time he heard about it, he thought the Entertainment was about to kick him out, but then eventually his manager talked him down from the pan is, assuring him that that wasn't the case."

Now, he had just landed at the airport, and just needed to go through the customs, before he would meet his boyfriend. 

And he could just hope that his letter had already arrived before him. 

Yeah, he knew it was a cliche that he sent a hand-written letter with cheesy rhymes and even cheesier sentences, but he put a lot of effort into it. He even burned the edge of the letter so that it would look old. His mother and sisters swooned when they saw it, and only said that they also wish that they boyfriends/husband did this too. 

Yuta posted it a week ago, but he wasn't sure if it had arrived or not. And if it didn't, that would suck. It wouldn't be romantic at all!

Yuta slowly made his way out, searching for his boyfriend. Both of them were wearing disguise, so it took him a few moments to spot Taeyong. But then he finally did, and he immediately forgot about the letter. He ran up to him with his suitcase, which he later dropped to jump into Taeyong's arms. 

"I'm back" he sing-sang, drawing a laugh from Taeyong, who embraced him. 

"Welcome back" he whispered back. They didn't kiss because it would risk them getting noticed if they pulled off their masks, but Yuta couldn't help but miss the feeling of the other's lips. 

"Did you get my letter?" Yuta asked, when Taeyong grabbed his hand and started leading him out to the car. 

Taeyong looked at him.  
"What letter?" He seemed genuinely surprised, at least from what Yuta saw from his face. Nakamoto swore in his head. There goes the cutest romantic surprise ever. 

He just shook his head.  
"Nothing." 

 

Now he will need to get the letter before it would get to Taeyong.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this could make you smile a little today.  
> Please, remember, that I love you, and will always be here if you need me, you can always reach me on Twitter.  
> I'm proud of you, and no matter what, you are doing great. I really, really love you guys! Take care of yourself!
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
